


Pidge and her technology

by Super212



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super212/pseuds/Super212





	Pidge and her technology

Pidge is alone in the lab working on something for her lion when Lance walks in hey I'm bored wat ya up to lance I'm busy please leave ok ok I'll let you masterbate in peace then pidges eyes widen what she says with venom what  the hell is wrong wrong with you i just you know what do I know Lance masterbating Lance says quitly I don't know what you think I do Lance but it's not masterbating oh urm bye then yea bye bye 

Stupid Lance pidge mutters who deos he think he is pidge gets an idea hmm a few hours later she putting the finishing touches on the new device she's made not knowing what to call it she decides its Reddy to test putting her hand down her pants and underwear for some reason she didn't have her suit on pidge put the device in her cunt took the remote and turned it on the lowest setting hmm a moan slips her mouth as she joins the rest of the paladins in the kitchen sitting next to Lance she says hey Lance urm hi pidge yea the vibrator still going sending waves of pleasure through the paladin Lance notices the dripping core of the female paladin and says hey pidge are you ok she crosses her legs yea fine why no reason Lance knows she's masterbating and he's gonna get evidence thinking this to himself he 


End file.
